Lies and Tears: Sequel To Friends?
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: The titans learns that Raven lied to them about something and Robin suspends her from the team. Little did they know, she didn't just lie for the fun of it, and the Teen Titans will seperate forever. Contains songfic "Breaking the Habit"by LP. COMPLETE
1. Darkened Reuinion, Confession

Author's Note: Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own this storyline. This story, any original characters, and other things not completely associated with TTs belong to me, thank you.  
  
Chapter One Raven's POV  
  
I had moved my bed away from the window earlier, fearing he would come again. Last time he went to far, almost drove me to...well...you know.  
  
I hate him now. He had my friends so worried, so afraid for my life. I cannot believe he would do this to me. My own father, terrorizing not only my life, but my friends. I know they probably would live on without me, but still...  
  
Moving my bed, Starfire said I should still rest, seeing I was still recovering from my injuries. But I told her it was simple and I should just do it to be on the safe side. She didn't know what I meant by 'safe side', less much would she care.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Raven walked out of the room and sat down on the lounging sofa, next to Robin on one side and Cyborg on the other. Robin turned to Raven, a softened look on his face.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of your room, really," he said, "You're should still be very light headed, all the blood you lost."  
  
Raven crossed her legs and placed both hands, folded, behind her head, "I'm fine, I can handle it, really."  
  
Robin shrugged, "Just looking after you, Raven."  
  
Raven rolled her eyes and got up from the sofa. They didn't want her here, she knew. She started to walk back to her room so she could rest, whatever she could do to 'please' her friends. Walking back to her room, she started to feel an eerie presence nearby.  
  
Beast Boy?  
  
"Raven?" came a voice behind her. Raven slowly turned around, facing Beast Boy. She was starting to get her presence feelings in order now. They used to be such a mess when she came back from the little shack she lived in.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, glumly, continuing to walk to her room. She opened her door and made a gesture for Beast Boy to come in with her. He walked in, a little unsure. Without closing the door, she walked over and slumped onto her bed.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something, Rave," he asked, twiddling a little with his thumbs.  
  
"What?" Raven asked, picking up her book and starting to read.  
  
"Um...just," he slid his foot across the black bedroom carpet, "It's kind of hard for me to say it...um..."  
  
"On with it, Beast Boy."  
  
Beast Boy bit his lip, "You...remember that night, don't you Raven?"  
  
Raven rolled her eyes, "No, I forgot all about it. Really, Beast Boy," she said sarcastically, "Of course I remember that night!"  
  
"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Did you happen to hear what I said to you, um, after you tried to let go?"  
  
Raven closed her book to look at Beast Boy in his eyes. She snapped her fingers and her bedroom door closed slowly, "Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know..."  
  
She showed no emotion at all. She only answered with a stone face pasted on, "Yes, I do. And? Is that all?"  
  
"Well...are you sure we're talking about the same thing?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You said you loved me, so what?"  
  
"Don't you love me back?" Raven sighed, looking down at the ground below, "Well?" she sighed again. Beast Boy leaned over to Raven, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Please, you've gotta tell me you feel the same way to me! Please!"  
  
Raven looked back up at him, "I...I can't, Beast Boy."  
  
"What do you mean you can't? I love you, Raven! Did you hear me or don't you care?"  
  
"I'm biting myself back to have feelings for anyone, even you," she said, "I can't love you because I won't allow myself to."  
  
"Please!" he gently ran his fingers through her hair. Raven could see there were tears in his eyes, "Why can't you ever decide to care what others think? Why do you have to be so cold!?"  
  
Beast Boy let go of Raven and stumbled back, covering his face. He was breathing very deep, fast. Raven watched him, looking as if he was being tortured, "Beast Boy?"  
  
"Do not bother!" he said fiercely, "You can make your own decisions while at the time, you'll find that the ones I tell you are much better."  
  
Raven gasped. She had heard this somewhere before. Who? Somewhere...someone had told her that before. But who was it? What was it? Then it hit her, she knew!  
  
"Father Trigon!" she said, backing away on her bed. Beast Boy let out a hideous smile, "No! Let him go!"  
  
Beast Boy laughed evilly, "My dear, daughter, Raven. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"No, I got rid of you, you can't come near me!"  
  
"Oh, can I?" he looked through himself, patting his chest and stomach and wiggling his fingers in front of his face, "Really? I think I'm pretty close right now. Your chakra must have not work."  
  
She back away a little again, "What do you want?"  
  
He inched up on Raven, "It's not every day I get to see my youngest daughter. I have come to talk to you."  
  
Raven watched as Beast Boy fell to the ground, lifelessly, "Beast Boy?" she asked.  
  
"He'll be asleep for a while," said a deep voice behind Raven. She whirled around on her bed to face the masked identity of Slade, "Now, Raven, let's talk while the only witness is, let's just say...not really here," he laughed hideously. Raven attempted to scream but his huge hand covered her mouth, forcefully.  
  
Let me go! She said telepathically to her father.  
  
"Not a chance, Raven," he said. He sprawled Raven across onto his lap, hand still covering her mouth. He grabbed one of her hands and turned the wrist upward to his face, where long, squiggly scars ran across the base of it, "How are your wrists doing, Raven? That Starfire did a nice job on stitching, didn't she?" he let go of her mouth and ran his cold fingers over the scar, "They aren't your friends, Raven. And you know that."  
  
"Don't start that again," she screamed, getting up from his lap, "You and I both know they are my friends and always have been."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
He rolled his dark eyes, "You are just a fool, Raven," he said, "What have I always told you?"  
  
"You've never told me anything useful."  
  
He swung his hand back and slapped her hard across her face, "I'll ask you again...what have I always told you?"  
  
She sighed, "You've always told me to conquer this city, as I have not. I am considered a resident, a heroine of this city, should I say."  
  
"So you rather listen to your self and not to your father?"  
  
She looked up at him, angered by his words, "Father! You act more like an enemy to me! I shouldn't be calling you father...I should be calling you...baka..."  
  
Slade clenched his fists, ready to strike her at any second. But he knew he had to control himself, "You are right, Raven...I have been more like an enemy to you. But it is my duty. I am trying to get you to be more like me! How do you expect to be heir of Azrath if all you do is lump around, hardly talking and saving innocent souls?"  
  
"Because it's good...I'm trying to rid you of me. I'm trying to forget about Azrath."  
  
He shook his head, "Raven..." he calmly sat next to her. She stood still, unsure of what he was going to do, "I sense the power of chakra inside your very, pathetic soul. If you would just unleash it...you would be able to conquer not only this city, but the entire nation if you wanted to. You have the power to..."  
  
Raven covered her ears, "Azrath Metrion Zinthos! Power of chakra, I beg you to rid this cretin from me. Take him away...I do not want him near me no longer..."  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"AZRATH METRION ZINTHOS! AZRATH METRION ZINTHOS!"  
  
"Raven...you..." he covered her mouth with his large hand. Too late. The door to Raven's room swung open and the three other Teen Titans stood right in the frame of it.  
  
"Let her go!" Robin screamed.  
  
"Robin...it's good to meet you again."  
  
"Shut the hole in your face and let Raven go!"  
  
He tightened his grip on Raven, "Make on."  
  
Robin knitted his eyebrows, seeing his trick, "What do you want?"  
  
Slade whipped out a small knife, it's tiny but sharp blade gleaming in the dim light. He took the blade and quickly drew an X on Raven's forehead. Then he snickered and flicked the blade into his pocket.  
  
"That was all I needed," he said. He pushed Raven towards the other titans, Cyborg catching her, "I pray she'll tell you what I've just done," he turned towards Raven's window and crashed it open, "I'll see you all in a couple of days...especially, you, Raven. I love ya!" he jumped out the window, landing in a crouch on the ground.  
  
"What just happened?" Robin asked himself, out loud.  
  
Raven sighed, getting up from Cyborg's arms, "Best not to upset him any further."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My life is in his hands," she explained, "It's his curse. It can only heal naturally, and not by spell. He snaps his fingers and pretty much I die instantly."  
  
"No...he can't!" Starfire shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Robin sighed, kicking his foot onto the trash can, putting a dent in it, "Damn it!" he looked down at Beast Boy, "The only thing we can do is wait for BB to wake up."  
  
Raven shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, I wish I was never incorporated with the Teen Titans...believe me, you would all have 'stunning' lives if it weren't for me."  
  
"No...don't say that!" Starfire said, putting her slender arms around Raven, "You're letting Trigon's...er...Slade's thoughts get to you again. We are your friends and we do not care if we have been put in danger, even if it was because of you...I mean it. We mean it."  
  
"She's right," Cyborg said, "Don't let yourself fall into his traps again. He could be fooling with your very mind right now. Don't ever think we will abandon you." 


	2. Lies and Tears

Chapter Two  
  
Beast Boy opened his eyes, slowly. He sat up from his bed and looked around. Everyone was surrounding him...Robin, Starfire, Cyborg...Raven. They were all asleep, of course, except for Raven. She was sitting around, reading her book as usual.  
  
"Rave?" Beast Boy said weakly.  
  
Raven looked up from her book and brought her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet. She closed the book and set it down beside her, "Follow me," she whispered. She got up from the chair and started to walk to the door.  
  
Beast Boy swung back his covers, shaking off his nausea. He followed Raven out the door and towards the stairs on the other side of the hallway. They quickly ran up the stairs, towards the roof of the tower.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I don't want the others to see us doing this," she said over her shoulder.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Just quickly follow me," she said, "And stop dragging your feet, you'll wake them all up, for heaven's sake!"  
  
She reached the door to the roof of the tower and with a wave of her hand, the door swung open. She and Beast Boy ran out, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Now what is it you wanted to say...er...do?"  
  
"This..." she grabbed Beast Boy by his shoulders and pulled him close to her, catching him in a kiss. And this wasn't just a simple kiss. It was a long, embracing kiss. Beast Boy quickly pushed her away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I want you to know something," she said in almost a whisper, "I love you, yes, but I cannot allow you to love me back until my father is destroyed. Do you here me?"  
  
"But...but why wait?"  
  
"I cannot risk you. You are important to me and if father Trigon finds that out he'll want to kill you. I will never forgive myself for that. I would grow so sad, I'll just waste away until I die, and I mean it. I just never wanted to show Trigon any weaknesses. He knows I have one, but he can't find out what it is. You are my weakness, you are the one I care for the most. We are not to be seen together..."  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"Beast Boy..." they grabbed each other and embraced. Raven rested her head onto his shoulder. She almost cried, she was so happy to finally let her good, light side take control over her.  
  
"If it will keep you and I safe...then I'll respect your wish."  
  
"Thank you..." she said. She lifted herself from the embrace. She pulled her hood over her face and smiled, "We should head back in...take precautions in case he sees us."  
  
"I already have..." the two whirled around and faced the masked Slade, "Raven...I have finally found your weakness."  
  
She pushed Beast Boy behind her, "Don't you dare touch him! If you lay even a finger on his body, a single strand of hair on his head...I'll..."  
  
"What? Kill me?" Slade laughed, "Please! You're so predictable! Fight me, my Raven. I wanna see how tough you really are."  
  
"No...I will not fight my father. As much as I hate you, I still have respect for you."  
  
"I'm sorry...did I not say it clearly...maybe you need some more anger," he clapped his hands together and Jinx appeared behind Beast Boy. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around. Like lightening, she wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him into a kiss. Raven immediately was angered.  
  
"You little witch!" she screamed. She ran over to Jinx, and swung her hand towards her. But instead, she went right through her, making her vanish, and hit Beast Boy square in the jaw. Beast Boy grabbed the side of his face.  
  
"Raven...what'd you do that for?"  
  
"I...I didn't..." she knitted her eyebrows as she slowly turned to Slade, "You...you made that illusion...you're playing tricks with me again!"  
  
"Raven, my, my...you've hurt your one and only love."  
  
"Stop talking this bull like it was all me!"  
  
"Fight me!"  
  
"Never! But...if you're so eager to fight me than go ahead...I never start."  
  
"I can't because I'd win too fast."  
  
"Let's see how fast you'd win...try me..."  
  
Slade nodded and brought his finger up to his face into a snapping position, "You know quite well what would happened if I snap my fingers...don't you?" Raven growled with anger, "You wouldn't want that, would you?"  
  
"What would happen?" Beast Boy asked Raven, "Tell me, what would happen!"  
  
Raven looked at the ground, "If I let you, will you let my friends go?"  
  
"I guess that could make a fair deal."  
  
She smiled softly, "Then you, under my consent, can do it...hurry..."  
  
"Gladly," he snapped his fingers and Raven collapsed onto the ground.  
  
She turned her tired, weakening eyes to the unlikely ones of her father, "Bastard!" she mumbled and she fell limp, her eyes closed.  
  
Robin shot up from the chair he was sitting on. He had heard something, something from above...the roof, perhaps? It sounded like a body falling, something falling. What, though?  
  
Looking around more he noticed Beast Boy and Raven were gone. No! He thought. Where could they be right now? What could they be doing? He looked at Cyborg and Starfire, snoozing away, Cyborg lounged comfortably on the chair and Starfire, her head on his lap.  
  
Robin got up from the chair and walked over to the both of them. He shook them both, "Guys, where's Beast Boy and Raven? Did either of you see them leave?"  
  
Starfire rubbed her large eyes, "I've been asleep all this time. I don't remember anything."  
  
Cyborg rubbed his eyes as well, "How long have we've been asleep, anyway?"  
  
Robin shook his head and turned to the door, "Pretty long, my best guess. A few minutes ago I heard something on the roof...I don't know be them. Titans...go!"  
  
Cyborg and Starfire got up wobbly from their positions and followed Robin out the door and down the hallway. They rushed up the stairs, towards the door to that lead to the roof. Robin swung open the door, gasping what he saw.  
  
The three titans saw Raven first, lying on the ground, a large X fading on her forehead, her eyes tightly closed. They could see she was no longer breathing, probably dead. Next they saw Slade, hovering in the air over the ledge, holding Beast Boy by his neck, ready to drop him.  
  
"Look...we've finally met again, Robin," Slade said with a sneer, "Only this time you can't weaken my grip. Your little Raven is lying there dead on the ground, as I have your precious Beast Boy an inch from death. One wrong move and I'll drop him, and you'll loose yet another Teen Titan."  
  
Robin clenched his fists, "Slade...you little..."  
  
"Uh-uh, Robin," Slade interrupted, "Even a wrong word will flame me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want your partnership again, my Robin. Accept? Or reject?"  
  
Robin's eyes flamed with furry, with anger. He couldn't believe Slade was doing this...again, "I reject."  
  
"No, Robin!" Starfire yelled, grabbing Robin's shoulders her forcing him to look her in the eye, "We've lost Raven, yes, but we cannot loose another Teen Titan. Do not let Beast Boy die. We can figure a way to befeat Slade as of later."  
  
Slade shook his head, "You're wasting your time, little girl. Your little Robin has just sealed this boy's fate," he pulled Beast Boy close to his face, "I'll see you in hell, my boy," he outstretched the arm he held Beast Boy and laughed, "Say goodbye to your friend."  
  
"No!" Cyborg screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Slade, finishing his evil laugh, let Beast Boy slip from his ice-cold hands. Everyone practically stopped at that point...everyone...everything...seemed to go slower than normal.  
  
Beast Boy's POV  
  
The moment those icy fingers released my throat, for a split second I felt like I was floating. I have heard once if you feel like you're floating before your entire life flashes, it means you will be going to heaven. It didn't feel like heaven.  
  
Raven was gone, she's dead. Her stupid, evil father was her murderer. I cannot believe how a person can be such a wench to his own daughter...killing her...tormenting her from her inside out. It must have been a hell to grow up like her, with a monster in her own house following her every move.  
  
It came as a shock to me that Slade is actually Trigon in disguise. But what really gets to me is if he wants Robin, then why does he want to bring harm to Raven?  
  
But it doesn't matter as I suddenly stop floating, Raven's dead. And I have actually told Cyborg, if she was to die, I would kill myself and join her. But at least I didn't kill myself, and neither did she. So we were both going to heaven, together.  
  
Well...at least one of us are...  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Beast Boy!" Starfire screamed as she watched the last of him disappear over the ledge. The three titans ran towards Slade, attacks at definite ready.  
  
"Uh-uh, titans," Slade said with a smile, "Go on, attack me...see what happens...I'm waiting..."  
  
The three kept gaining towards him, but then stopped at the sudden sight of a fast streak of black flesh disappear behind Slade, then, without any glimpse of who it was, dipped below, they stopped. They heard Beast Boy stop screaming.  
  
Did he finally land? Was he gone?  
  
Slade looked down below and his eyes widened at the sight, "No! It's impossible...no!"  
  
A hooded figure appeared over the ledge. Her eyes gleaming a piercing white at the fading sunset. She hovered above Slade, holding with all her strength, under his slender arms, was Beast Boy, looking down below him with amazement, and at one time, looking above him to see the face of his rescuer.  
  
Who was this girl? She wore a long, white, hooded cloak over her head, so no one could see her face. She floated down towards the sandy top of the roof where she released Beast Boy and turned to Slade.  
  
"You are unforgivable!" she said, her eyes gleaming a slightly red color, "I will never associate with you any longer!"  
  
"Y-you're supposed to be dead!" Slade stammered, "My curse was supposes to kill you...how...how could you survive?"  
  
The figure pulled back her hood, revealing her face. Raven smiled for the first time in her life at Slade, "You think your little curses and spells would work on me? Let me tell you one thing, Slade..." her eyes now gleamed even redder than before and her voice was a lot deeper and sinister, "...Nobody touches my Beast Boy! Now you wanted to fight me...you've got your fight!"  
  
"Raven...you..." he clenched his fists, "Listen, to me, Raven...your eyes are glowing...you don't want to really hurt me, right? Come on, now!"  
  
"No!" she pulled her hood back over her face, "I have dreamed of the one day that I would be able to fight you without biting back anything...and finally I have that chance to do so..." she rose over, her red eyes glowing as the moon was pushing into the nightly sky. Large, black tentacles came out from underneath her and grabbed Slade by both his legs, wrapping so tightly, it almost cut off his circulation.  
  
"Raven...stop this, now!"  
  
"What's the matter, Slade? Afraid of the dark? Afraid of a little bit of hell?" she laughed evilly and the tentacles began to drag him under her cloak, "I'll give you hell!"  
  
"Raven, stop!" Beast Boy said at the top of his lungs, "Stop, I'm okay, now...let him go!"  
  
Raven wanted to continue...but the cries of Beast Boy made her stop. She had to respect his wishes. The tentacles released Slade, making him plop down onto the solid roof. The redness to her eyes faded as she fell to her knees to the ground. Her cloak turned back to its normal bluish color.  
  
"Beast Boy..." she said, turning to him. He ran to her and kneeled down to her side, his arms covering her body. She buried her face into his warm chest, "I can't beat him...I hate him for doing this to me! I hate him!"  
  
"Shhh," Beast Boy said, rubbing her back, "We've got him...it's okay. Calm down, please."  
  
She cried into his shirt. She has never been so emotional before as she was now. Beast Boy was okay, "I couldn't let him hurt you...if you died, I don't know what I'd become of myself."  
  
Robin shook his head, disgusted at the pain Slade was afflicting upon Raven and Beast Boy. He walked over to Slade and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him close to his face, "Is this what you like, Slade? Is this what you want? You want to make your own daughter, someone who respects you so much, feel so much pain. Let me tell you something, Slade, I have never seen Raven shed one tear the entire time I've ever known her, nothing ever seemed to make her cry. But you...her own father, is what caused her heartbreak. She is right, you are unforgivable! You don't deserve to be in prison for this, you deserve to be chained in hell, that's what you deserve! And you call yourself her father!"  
  
Slade looked up at Robin, smiling, "I'm not!" he said slowly.  
  
Robin stumbled back, still holding Slade's collar, "What do you mean you're not!"  
  
"I mean I am not her father!" he said, "She's lied to you...I am not her father, Trigon is, who I am not. Do I look like Trigon? Trigon's a monster! You should know that!"  
  
Robin's jaw dropped as he looked over at Raven, who was looking back at him, a guilty look on her face. He knitted his eyebrows, angered by this.  
  
"You call her your friend? Fools! She's betrayed you, just as you, Robin, have betrayed them before!" he grabbed Robin's wrist, twisting it, "NOW LET ME GO!!!!" Robin felt an extreme pain shoot up his arm and let go of Slade's collar. Slade flipped up from the ground and ran to the ledge, "I'll make sure we shall meet again."  
  
He jumped down the ledge and landed on the city ground like a spider. Robin slowly approached Raven, who was still grasping tight to Beast Boy, still crying a little, "Beast Boy, get away from her!"  
  
Beast Boy let go of Raven, astonished, "But, Robin..."  
  
"I said get away from her!" he grabbed Beast Boy by his shirt and pulled him away from her. Her tears gleamed as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest and buried her face into her knees, "Tell me, Raven...is what Slade said true?" Raven only stood in the same position.  
  
Starfire placed her soft hand on Robin's shoulder, "Please, Robin. Calm down, take some time to breathe for a minute."  
  
Robin shook her hand off his shoulder, "No...I want to know the truth. Did you lie to us, Raven?" she only sat there. Robin took both hands and grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her up from the ground, forcing her to look him in the eyes. He shook her a little, "Speak to me...now!"  
  
More tears rolled down her cheeks, "I did lie to you...but I promise...it was for a purpose. Trigon..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Robin screamed, "You betrayed us...after all we've done for you...you spat in our faces! We helped keep you alive, we've saved your life from a suicide attempt, and you still lie to us? You...you are just like your father."  
  
"No! I'm nothing like him, I swear!"  
  
"You went behind our backs and lied."  
  
"Robin, we forgave you when you lied and betrayed us as well."  
  
"It is because I had a reason," Robin said, letting go of Raven.  
  
"And so do I..."  
  
"No, you don't," Robin said. He looked at the ground and sighed, "It's hard too believe I actually trusted you, Raven. Well, what's done is done," he reached to Raven's chest, where he ripped her eRing from her cloak and threw it to the ground, smashing it, "You are no longer a Teen Titan."  
  
Cyborg's eyes widened, "Whoa, Robin, my man! You can't go too fast at once. You hardly let Raven talk."  
  
"She's said enough lies," Robin said, "It's time we finally cut the string. Take the rest of the night to pack your things and at dawn, you will leave, Raven...do you understand me?"  
  
Raven nodded in defeat, "I understand..." she slowly walked over to the door and opened it. She walked in, closing the door behind her.  
  
"No, Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. He ran towards the door, but Robin grabbed both his arms, stopping him, "Let me go! Raven...please, stop!"  
  
"Let her go, Beast Boy," Robin said calmly, "She was a liar...I had to cut her loose."  
  
Beast Boy yanked with all his might, letting himself fall to the floor, "I hate you, Robin," he said in a low voice, "I hate all of you...every last one of the Teen Titans! I wish you were all dead!"  
  
"Beast Boy..." Starfire said, approaching him.  
  
"No...all of you...the one time Raven's finally felt the same way towards me as I did to her, you pushed her away from me! I hate you all and wish I'd never knew you! Leave me alone!" he got up from the ground and ran to the door, swinging it open, and walking inside.  
  
Cyborg slowly shook his head, following Beast Boy. Starfire, close behind him, leaving Robin alone on the roof.  
  
"Why, Raven?" he asked the dark sky. 


	3. More Tears, The Habit Cannot Break

Chapter Three  
  
Author's Note: This chapter contains a song fic from "Numb" by Linkin Park. Disclaimer: I do not own Numb. But I do own the fictional story that goes along with it, just to let you all know. Thank you.  
  
Raven opened the door to her room and closed it slowly behind her. She looked around her room sadly. There were too many things in here. She would need a tow truck to hitch everything out of the Tower.  
  
But where would she go? Back to Azrath? Where more sorrow would eventually consume her again? The Titan Tower was the first place she actually felt at home. No where, no one, had been this much like a family to her. Now her puzzle was falling apart because of her stupid mistake. They didn't even give her a chance to explain.  
  
The Teen Titans had turned themselves against her. Beast Boy, he would never look at her the same way he had before ever again. She wanted to take up that knife and strike her flesh again to get rid of this pulsing pain. At least this time no one would be there to stop her, to care.  
  
But she wouldn't be that stupid this time. She would have to forget Beast Boy, forget the Teen Titans ever existed. Yes, it would hurt. And it would surely take some time, years, maybe. But it would be worth the wait.  
  
She walked over to her small desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a long, purple quill. She dipped the quill in her ink well and let her emotions take over in her writings.  
  
Beast Boy was crying into his pillow. Robin was the worse person he had ever met before. He had torn away Terra, his first love, who he could never forget. But now his deepest love, Raven, he had pushed away as well.  
  
But he didn't want to forget her. Forgetting her would be like forgetting about air. He could live without it near him all the time. She had saved his life. Did Robin not see that? He was willing to let him go at the first place, he didn't want to become Slade's partner again.  
  
He looked up from his pillow to glance at the clock. In only seven hours Raven would be gone. All her belongings in her room must have been half gone by now. He rubbed his red eyes and got up from his bed. He decided to have one last time with Raven before she would leave.  
  
He opened up the door and walked out into the hallway, not even bothering to close the door. He would have to walk through the lounge to get to Raven's room. Walking, he could hear Robin and Cyborg playing away on video games. How can they have so much fun, be so happy when he was about ready to jump off a cliff?  
  
He walked into the lounge and tried to be as quiet as he could. He saw that it wasn't actually Robin and Cyborg playing video games, but actually yelling and arguing with each other. They were arguing about Raven, no surprise.  
  
Robin caught a glance on Beast Boy, who was trying hard to avoid eye contact and was just staring down at the floor below him. Robin jumped the over the couch and landed in front of Beast Boy.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry, Beast Boy," he said, "Really, I'm sorry I have to cut her loose...but she lied..."  
  
"Don't bother," he said, "Usually you let us all decide before we expel someone from the group. But I guess since you've always been the 'leader', you have to take matters into your own hands, huh?"  
  
"Beast Boy," Robin said calmly, "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better, please, tell me."  
  
"There is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bring Raven back," he said, crossing his arms. Robin looked down at the ground. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, taking his one hand to push Robin away from him, "You don't have to answer that, I already know what you're going to say."  
  
He continued to walk out of the lounge, into a darker hallway. He saw Starfire at Raven's door, screaming into it.  
  
"Raven?" she said, "Raven, please come out and spend the last few hours with us?" she noticed Beast Boy approaching the door, "Oh, Beast Boy! I've been trying for twenty minutes now to get Raven to come out, but she isn't answering back."  
  
Beast Boy walked up to the door and slightly knocked on it, "Raven? It's me, Beast Boy," there came no answer. He reached down to the doorknob and twisted it, "It's unlocked, should we go in?"  
  
Starfire shrugged, "Only for a little while, she's probably not in the mood."  
  
Beast Boy nodded as he pushed onto the door and looked into the room. Strange, everything seemed to be right into place, right as it always had been. Raven was supposed to pack everything, not leave it as it was. Everything seemed to be into place except one thing...Raven. She wasn't present in the room whatsoever.  
  
"Raven?" Starfire said, walking in, followed by Beast Boy. She looked around the room, "Gee, her room is kind of...freaky...don't you think?"  
  
Beast Boy laughed a little, "Well, she is Raven, though," he looked over at her desk, with a strange piece of paper sitting on it, "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"What?" Starfire asked him. Beast Boy walked over to the desk and took up the piece of paper.  
  
"This..." he said, "It's some sort of letter," he silently read the letter to himself, "Wait, no!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He handed the paper to her, "Read it," he said.  
  
Starfire took up the paper and silently read it to herself as well. Her eyes bugged out a mile as she did, "No...she won't do this again...what if she..."  
  
Beast Boy took the note, "She won't...I won't let her this time," he ran out of Raven's room to go show Cyborg the note, followed by Starfire.  
  
Robin was sitting in his room, thinking. For some reason he felt selfish. He felt like a villain, someone who makes the innocent cry, who hurts people so badly. He always knew deep down inside he was slightly that way, but he never wanted to be.  
  
Now he made Beast Boy cry, one of his very best friends. And Raven, well, it wasn't exactly himself who had made her cry, but she did shed a couple tears from him. But she had lied to him! She had actually lied to the Teen Titans! How many lies have she told them before? Maybe she was in cahoots with Slade this whole time. Yet, why did he feel so guilty? So wrong about everything?  
  
Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, they were all right. He didn't give Raven a chance to speak, a chance to explain. She always had a good explanation, but how can she have squiggled her way out of this one?  
  
The facts? She lied about Slade and having him as her father. For what? Attention? He didn't know. But she showed affection for Beast Boy, there was no doubt that love she showed for him was a fake. She saved his life, cried for the first time for him. The way they held each other, that wasn't fake, that was real. She cried from Slade, when he had finally found out the truth about her father. How could that show guilt? How could she show so much emotion, something she had never done before, if it was all fake?  
  
Robin gasped, realizing something. She lied for a certain reason! Something that could put herself in danger, maybe. She didn't deserve to be put off the Teen Titans! She deserved a second chance, a chance to explain this time!  
  
He pulled his eRing to his mouth and held onto a button, "Titans, meet me in the lounge, hurry!" he said to the eRing. Then he slipped it back into his pocket and started off to the lounge.  
  
Cyborg sat on the lounging couch, his feet up onto the armrest, his arms crossed, "What's the matter, Robin? You gonna suspend another person from the Teen Titans?"  
  
Robin rolled his eyes, "You'll see, wait until Beast Boy and Star get here."  
  
Cyborg shrugged, "Whatever, my man. You're the leader," he turned to himself and mumbled, "Unfortunately."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"And you're gonna pretend you didn't," Cyborg said, "Honestly, Robin, I suddenly lost my trust in you after what you did."  
  
"Will you let it go!" Robin shouted to Cyborg, standing up. He heard Beast Boy and Starfire walk in and he whirled around in an instant, "Ah, good, you're here...listen."  
  
"Wait!" Beast Boy said, holding up Raven's letter, "We've found..."  
  
"No time for talk," he interrupted, "I've been thinking for a time in my room and I've come to a decision."  
  
"But, Robin...look," Starfire took the letter from Beast Boy's hands and waved it in front of him, "We've found this in..."  
  
"No time..."  
  
"But Robin!"  
  
"I've decided to take Raven back," everyone's jaw dropped, along with the paper that slipped from Starfire's hands. She fell to her knees and started crying. Robin smiled, seeing Starfire crying, "Those tears of joy?"  
  
She sniffled, picking up the letter and thrusting it up to Robin, "You can't take her back, she's gone!"  
  
Robin's eyes widened as he took up the letter and read it.  
  
My dearest friends, the Teen Titans,  
  
You gave me no time to explain why I have lied to you all. I will quickly explain, leaving out the details not to be known. From the start I met Slade, I knew he was trouble. Later I had found out he was working with my father. You remember that time I fought Doctor Light and walked away afterwards? I met Slade in that alley, and he threatened me for you guys to die if I did not follow along with his plans. I had to lie to you, to keep you all alive.  
  
I know you probably will want me to come back and rejoin the Teen Titans. But I do not want to. I have realized people like myself are not meant to be a part of a team such as this. It is too good for me, and I was meant to be put in lower positions far from this one.  
  
No, I am not going to kill myself, I hope...but I beg you to not come looking for me. I do not want to be found this time. I'm going to a place where no one can find me, I'm sure. I left you all my stuff as a memorial of me. I leave all my books to Starfire, I hope she will cherish them and remember me as I will to her. There's a stash of emergency power cells I've been keeping in my closet. I will leave them all to Cyborg, may the power be with you 100%. On the west wall on my room, there's a small button behind the painted portrait of myself. Push it and there will be rows and rows of weapons I will leave for Robin. May they be a good use to you.  
  
Now for everything else that is left, I will leave to my love, Beast Boy. Anything you want, my clothes, my bed sheets, one of my spare cloaks, it's all yours. Do whatever you want with it, trash it, keep it, sell it...anything you desire will be fine with me.  
  
I Love You All and Will Miss You,  
Raven  
  
Robin clenched the letter in his hands, "So she did have a good explanation for lying, Slade was threatening her...with us!"  
  
Beast Boy nodded, "She lied to save us, to keep us all alive."  
  
Starfire stood up from the ground, wiping her tears from her face, "Now she's gone."  
  
"She can be miles from here," Cyborg said, crossing his arms. He sighed, taking his eRing and handing it to Robin, "It was nice being a part of the Teen Titans, Robin, my man. Good times, but I have to end it now. I'm quitting the Teen Titans."  
  
Everyone watched as Cyborg started to walk out of the lounge. Beast Boy nodded, ripping his eRing from his shirt as well and handing it to Robin, "Wait up, Cy. I'm quitting too," he ran up to Cyborg and walked out with him.  
  
Robin shook his head, looking at Starfire, who looked a little unsure of what to do, "What? You wanna leave too?"  
  
Starfire looked down at the ground, "I don't know."  
  
Robin grabbed her hands and pulled it to his chest, "Please don't, Star. I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry, I should have let her explain. But please don't go cold like them."  
  
Starfire shook her head slowly, gently letting go of Robin, "I'm sorry, but if it means going cold, I'll go cold."  
  
"No, Star!"  
  
She took her eRing and gently handed it to him, "Goodbye, Robin," she slowly turned to walk out.  
  
"Wait!" he said. Starfire slowly turned back, "I love you, Star, don't leave me. All those other titans I don't care if they leave. I just want you."  
  
She shook her head, "I can only love a person who loves back all of me. My friends are a part of me as well. And if you don't love nor care for my friends as well as you will with me, then I cannot love you back," Robin looked down at the ground, a crystal tear falling down his cheek, "I'm sorry I have to go cold, Robin. Goodbye."  
  
Robin looked up to see Starfire walk away, closing the lounge door behind her. He looked down at the four eRings in his hands. One, his own, and the other three, the ex-Teen Titan members. He raised the eRings above his head and threw them to the ground, smashing them into pieces on the tile floor. He fell to his knees.  
  
"I am a villain, to drive my friends away," he said. The Teen Titans were no more.  
  
Raven was sitting down in the alley. They would never find her here. It was too easy to look here. Sure, they would be far away in visual, but in the heart, they were always there. They should have found the letter by now, and if they cared, they'd be looking, like she had told them not to do. If they didn't, well, she didn't know what would they do. Cyborg said himself they would never abandon her. They did. Robin did.  
  
She looked high above her where the moon was gleaming down on her. It was about midnight, she was supposed to stay in the Titan Tower for another six hours. But it would be a waste, just sitting there.  
  
She got up from her sitting place and walked out onto the night. Who cares if they saw her. That habit...that habit was coming again.  
  
Memories consume Like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again  
  
(Raven walks down the street of the city. A tear rolls down her cheek.)  
  
You all assume I'm safe here in my room Unless I try to start again  
  
(Robin is sitting in the lounge, the lights are off, and he's staring at the nightly city in front of him out the window. He covers his face and starts to cry loudly.)  
  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose  
  
(Beast Boy and Cyborg are sitting at the tables of a small pizza place, sipping soda, and looking depressed.)  
  
Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused  
  
(Starfire looks up at a billboard above her and sees a large picture of the Teen Titans.)  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
(Starfire looks down from the billboard and starts to cry.)  
  
Or why I have to scream I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean I don't know how I got this way I know it's not alright  
  
(Raven's on looking the city below her, standing on top of the rooftop of a tall skyscraper. She closes her eyes and remembers a group hug with the Teen Titans, then opens her eyes and lets herself fall from the roof.)  
  
So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit . . . tonight  
  
(Raven's falling back first down into the ground, her eyes closed. People walking on the streets look up and panic at the sight of her falling and runs to get under her.)  
  
Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door I try to catch my breath again  
  
(Cyborg and Beast Boy are surrounded by news people and fans asking for autographs at the pizza table. They calmly get up and walk away together, away from the media.)  
  
I hurt much more Than anytime before I had no options left again  
  
(Starfire stops crying and floats up to the billboard, angrily. She fires her attack and shoots lightening rods at the billboard, leaving a steaming hole in Robin's head. She breathes heavily.)  
  
I don't want to be the one The battles always choose.  
  
(Robin throws the table at the large window and smashes it.)  
  
Cause inside I realize That I'm the one confused  
  
(The large group of people catch Raven from her fall. She opens up her eyes, realizing she's been and becomes angered.)  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream  
  
(She fights the people to let her go and runs away to another alley.)  
  
I don't know why I instigate And say what I don't mean  
  
(She rounds the alley and falls to the floor, clutching her arms, and crying.)  
  
I don't know how I got this way I'll never be alright  
  
(Lights from sirens illuminate off from Starfire's face. She quickly flies away.)  
  
So I'm breaking the habit I'm breaking the habit . . . tonight  
  
(Robin runs out of the lounge and into the bathroom.)  
  
I'll paint it on the walls Cause I'm the one at fault  
  
(Raven wipes her tears away and sees that people are coming. She shakes her head and buries her head into her knees. Her whole body is thumping from the sobs.)  
  
I'll never fight again And this is how it ends  
  
(Cyborg and Beast Boy see that the media is still following them and shakes hands. They run separate ways.)  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for Or why I have to scream  
  
(Starfire lands on top of a rooftop and sits there, her tears gleaming in the night.)  
  
But now I have some clarity To show you what I mean  
  
(Raven's body turns a black glow and disappears just as the mob of people reach her)  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
(Cyborg keeps running, looking back and seeing half the media still chasing him.)  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
(Beast Boy sees the media still following him and turns into a tiger and scares them away.)  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
(Starfire hugs her knees and cries.)  
  
I'm breaking the habit  
  
(Raven reappears in Nevermore, where her all her 'sides' aren't smiling at all.)  
  
I'm breaking the habit . . . tonight.  
  
(Robin looks into the mirror into the bathroom and with a quick second, sees Slade as his reflection. He smashes the mirror with his fist and the mirror falls and reveals a black wall.)  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
